Life, what horrors will Gohan and Videl meet?
by floweranza
Summary: Gohan is living in the woods until his mother sends him off to...school?! At the same time, Videl Satan is fighting crime, and having a few problems with her father. What will happen when they meet? A friendship?
1. Trees

Life and Problems  
  
  
  
AN: Kinda cool, neh. I just got this idea, and I know there are a lot of stories like that, but hey! I will write! Please R&R! This is gonna end up Gohan and Videl. ^.^  
  
1-The prologue…watch out for trees!  
  
Gohan sighed as he trudged back to the house, his hyperactive little brother Goten beside him pulling cartwheels. He expected no less than another day of studying, and he mentally berated his mother for installing that habit into him. As he thought, he failed to notice the sight of a tree in his path…  
  
-BONK-  
  
"OWOWOW!", Gohan frantically rubbed his hair, er, head. It didn't really hurt, but it was okay to pretend now and then if you were invincible to common objects.  
  
"Onii-chan, are you okay?", asked his carefree little brother, balancing upside down on his head in the dirt.  
  
"Yes, Goten, I'm okay…", Gohan scuffed him on the head. As he did so, he glanced at Goten. Goten looked so much like his father, and looking at him brought back memories. Not bad ones, but memories nonetheless. "He hasn't yet been in a battle, a real one, and I'm glad for that…", he whispered as he walked on.  
  
"Whajja say, Gohan?," Goten made a question mark with his tiny hands.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, run ahead, squirt…."  
  
AN: I hope I get some reviews for this part…it's just the beginning…^.^' Poor Gohan, crashing into trees… 


	2. NAAAAANNNNNNNI?!

1 Life and Problems  
  
AN: I promise this will be longer! My dad just kicked me off when I was typing it up. I'm so happy, I just posted it and I already got one review! Chichi is a bit strange here…  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DrunkenGohan: Thanks! It happened to me once, I was holding flowers and I walked right into an electricity pole….  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks: Thanks! I'll be sure to check it out!  
  
2: NAAAAAANIIIIII?!  
  
As Gohan, now rubbing his forehead again, approached his dome-shaped house, a strange sight greeted his eyes. His mother was waiting for him in the doorway, waving enthusiastically and smiling widely. Chichi wasn't usually happy now, she hadn't REALLY been since Goku had died in the Cell Games. Sure, she smiled all the time, but you knew it couldn't be real. But now, here she was, looking truly happy about something….but what?  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Gueeeeeeesss what!", she squealed as she ran out to meet him in a huge hug.  
  
"Hi…mom…ease off, wouldya….?", he gently pulled her off and stared down at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"I enrolled you in Satan City High School! I'm so happy you'll actually get to meet some friends! And girls! Maybe I'll get some grandchildren soon!", Chichi continued with her tirade, stars in her eyes. "You'll get a formal education! Aren't you happy, Gohan? Gohan? Gohan!"  
  
Gohan had promptly fainted, falling face first at Chichi's feet.  
  
************  
  
Gohan woke up, finding himself in his bed. In remembrance, he grabbed his head and slammed it into his pillow. "No, no, no! The last thing I need is school!"  
  
Goten then found the unfortunate moment to bounce in, bounced twice around the room, and then bounce on poor Gohan's stomach. Gohan moaned, and stood, making Goten fall off and hit the floor with a thud. Goten looked questionably at him, and then proceeded to bounce out of the room. "Great, now he's probably going to blab to Mom…", he said to himself, and then walked out cautiously. You've got to be careful, mothers can find out ANYTHING.  
  
AN: Will Goten blab to Chichi that Gohan doesn't want to go to school?! Will Gohan be able to get away before he does?! Read and review next time on Life and Problems! I'll be posting lots of short chapters…because I keep on getting kicked off. XD 


	3. Oro...@_@

1 Life and Problems  
  
AN: I grabbed the computer again! Here's some more! Poor Gohan manages to escape…or does he?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Koyoko Mei: Thanks! Don't worry, it'll happen soon…very soon, probably after this chapter or the one after that! XD  
  
3: Oro…@_@  
  
Gohan edged toward the kitchen in the hallway, hoping he could get out before his mother pulled out a pan, or a hammer, or something. That's one thing, when're you are strong mothers have no pity…He made it to the kitchen, and used his speed to phase out and phase in behind the counter. Chichi was washing dishes and ranting about something (he winced), and then he carefully opened the door and tiptoed out…  
  
"Did I just feel a breeze?", Chichi turned toward the door, which was closed. "Hmm, I guess not. But when Gohan comes out of his room, I'm going to have to lecture him…", her chuckling echoed throughout the kitchen.  
  
***************  
  
"How about this one, Ms. Videl?", asked the maid as she showed Videl another ridiculously bright dress.  
  
"No! I mean, no, I don't like it. Why can't I just go to school in normal clothes? It's just the first day, nothing special…", scowled Videl, looking at the growing pile of dresses on her huge bed.  
  
"Ms. Videl, you are impossible. I grant you permission to wear those horrid clothes this year, but your father isn't going to be very happy!", berated the maid, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"To hell with that he'll think! He doesn't care about me, he just wants me to set a good impression of his fans! Maria, sometimes I think he just uses me.", said Videl, lowering her head and staring at her hands.  
  
"Oh no, Ms. Videl! He DOES care about you, he just shows it in different ways…"., said Maria (the maid), patting Videl's shoulder.  
  
"I really hope so, Maria, I really hope so because lately I haven't been seeing those ways.", whispered Videl, losing the mask she always kept on around the house…  
  
**************  
  
"GOOOOOOHAN? Hey, Gohan! Mom wantsa talk to ya!", yelled Goten, running into Gohan's tidy room. He was startled to find nobody there. "Gohan? Where are I? Are you playing Hide-n-seek with me?", he yelled in a sing-song voice. When he found nobody, he grinned. "Mom is going to be sooooo mad!", and he skipped out to blab.  
  
**************  
  
Gohan sighed happily as he walked slowly across the field not far away to his house. He found no need to run because nothing had happened yet, and he was quite safe for the moment. "GOOOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!" As he heard the shrill scream of his mother, he sighed and took back that last thought. Goten must have blabbed.  
  
"Young man, I don't know what to do with you! You run off, and I don't know why, it's such a great opportunity…" Gohan sighed again as he blocked out his mother's rant. "…..and you must be happy about it all! Am I right?", she finished and stared at him with the woman's glare.  
  
"Yes, moth-ur…", he stated, looking at his feet. Above it all, he could hear Goten laughing hysterically and rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Good! Tomorrow is your first day, and you know what I expect from you.", said Chichi, thinking he really was excited.  
  
"Yes, mother…", he said again, still looking at his feet as there was something entirely interesting there.  
  
"Good, go on and prepare.", she dismissed his with a curt nod.  
  
"Yes, mother…", Gohan wheeled around on his feet and marched to his room, where he successed to tackle Goten. As he shook Goten, he stared at him in the eye. " My life….is going to hell!", and with that, he plopped down on the bed.  
  
AN: Poor Gohan-chan! Goten blabbed! Bad boy! Well, for next chapter we can expect some more Gohan torture- eh, never mind I said that. We can expect his first day at school! 


	4. Setting off...

Life and Problems  
  
AN: Gohan is going to school! Now, how should I get them together? I already have a few ideas, but if anyone wants to suggest feel free to email me! Read on! Oh, and some events will be similar to the events in the series, but the talk and fight is going to be different…They don't meet in this chappie, but in Chapter 6. Sorry, guys! It WILL happen!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Shades: Thanks! I'll read yours! Yeah, I have mistakes, I'm sorry everyone who found them! I was a bit off…  
  
4- Setting off..  
  
"Gohan! Get up! It's your first day!", his mother's voice entered his half-asleep mind. Gohan groaned and sat up in his bed, catching eye of his clock. It read 6:00 AM.  
  
"6:00AM?! Mother, that is unnatural! That's cruel! How am I supposed to stay awake in class? THAT'S EARLY!", he cried out in a rush, amazed because he normally got up at 8:00.  
  
"Now, young man, you're going to have to wake up at this time everyday, so get used to it!", said Chichi, looking disappointed at his remark. Gohan grumbled, but heaved himself out of bed. He walked to his dresser, and picked out the outfit he had made the day before (the outfit from the series). It was all baggy clothes, picked out especially to hide his muscles (AN: drool), so people wouldn't get suspicious. Gohan fingered a star that was pinned to the front of his vest.  
  
"Mom? Do I need this thing?", he kept on fiddling with it. It was a star in a circle with a huge H in the middle.  
  
"Yes, you do. Every student wears it. It's made to symbolize that you go to that school.", she stated from the handbook. "Now get dressed, and then head down to the kitchen. Goten is already awake."  
  
Gohan's mouth opened in an O of surprise. "Really? Why did he get up so early?"  
  
Chichi shrugged. "He insisted on seeing you off."  
  
"More like torture and annoy me…", muttered Gohan under his breath.  
  
"What did you say just now, Gohan?", said Chichi, looking suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
***************  
  
Gohan headed out to the lawn, full of delicious food, and with a schoolbag on his shoulder which made him think he was actually hauling 5 bricks. He was closely followed by Chichi and Goten.  
  
"Bye, Gohan! Make sure to tell me all about!", she blew a kiss to him. Gohan nodded, looking a little pale. He powered up, and stood ready to fly off.  
  
"Gohan, wait! Don't you think it would be a bit strange of you to FLY there? Can't you do something else?", said Chichi, looking a bit anxious.  
  
"Ustha Flahtinf Numbiths!", piped up Goten with his mouth full of food, packed away in his cheek.  
  
"What? Goten, don't talk with your mouth full", chided Chichi (AN: Chichi chided! LOL) Goten swallowed, and then made an attempt to talk again.  
  
"I said, why don't ya use the Flying Nimbus?", said Goten, looking a bit triumphant because he had said something right.  
  
"Goten, you're a genius!", Gohan said, hugging Goten. Goten just grinned wide and scratched his head. Gohan then let go, and let out a shrill whistle. A moment passed before a all-familiar speck in the sky grew bigger and bigger. Finally, the cloud screeched to a stop in front of Gohan. "Nimbus! It's so good to see you!", cried Gohan, patting the cloud like it was his best friend. As he clambered on and started to speed off, the cries of goodbye from Chichi and Goten reached his ears. He turned around and waved, and then set off at an neck breaking speed toward Satan City…  
  
***************  
  
Videl pulled on her regular clothes, and humming slightly, pulled her hair messily into her normal ponytails. She paused a little, remembering the words of Maria from the day before.  
  
Flashback-  
  
"Ms. Videl, you are impossible. I grant you permission to wear those horrid clothes this year, but your father isn't going to be very happy!", berated the maid, shaking her head slowly.  
  
-End Flashback  
  
Videl then shut the thought of her mind and headed down the grand staircase to the huge dining room. As she saw her father sitting at the table, his nose buried in an newspaper article about how he beat Cell, she sighed and sat down quietly.  
  
"Videl! Good mor- hm? Why did you put those clothes on? Didn't you like any of the dresses I bought you for your first day?", asked Hercule, standing up and posing a bit in front of his mirror.  
  
"No daddy, you know perfectly well I don't like dresses…", she sighed again, knowing perfectly well that her father didn't know that she despised dresses, or didn't care.  
  
"Well, it makes me very upset that you don't like what I get you! Besides, I'm the World Champion!", Hercule said, posing a bit more and not looking once again at his daughter.  
  
" Uh-huh…", nodded Videl, as her father started another one of his stories. When he was in middle of it, she quietly left the table. A tear slid down her face as she headed outside for her yellow copter….  
  
AN: Poor Videl! Hercule isn't paying attention to her! And will Gohan have an interruption before he gets to school? Find out on the next chappie of Life and Problems! 


	5. The Gold Fighter...or...not...

Life and Problems  
  
AN: Ah! What fun! This is the chapter where Gohan fights those two thugs. There's no Videl part in here, but don't kill me! The next one after this is when Gohan actually gets to school…XD Oh yeah, I'm also going to include a conversation between Chichi and Bulma about Gohan's going to school…will Chichi cease to embarrass her son even more? Oh yeah, a lot of my stuff is going to be different…so don't go by what's in the series.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Serena Cherry: I'm writing more! I'm writing more! Thanks! ^.^  
  
Doghot TJ: Hey! Thank you! That's a great idea! I was thinking something along the lines of Gohan tutoring Videl, but I might be evil enough to assign them to a project together!  
  
DrunkenGohan: Gods, I love your name! ::giggles and rolls on the floor:: It happened to you too? Trees can't move, but they find ways of getting us…yes they do! Thanks! Yes, Mr. Satan (so called) is going to be particularly nasty to Videl, but oh, don't worry, sometime bad might just happen to him later on…?  
  
3- The Gold Fighter….or…not?  
  
Gohan hummed a bit as he flew over the countryside on his father's beloved Nimbus cloud. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. He would miss his time playing with Goten, but he would still have half of the day left…. wouldn't he? If only Gohan knew about homework…  
  
********  
  
Gohan looked down and saw the first buildings, and decided to go farther into the city and land in a dark alley. He spotted one (what luck!), and descended quickly into it, ducking behind a dumpster. "Go on, Nimbus! Thanks!", Gohan patted the cloud again, and as it swooped off he casually walked out of the alley. "Hmm….7:10. I have 20 minutes left before I have to get to school. I KNEW my mother was wrong…", he grumbled as he walked down the streets, trying to find something to do.  
  
********  
  
Chichi sighed and looked around the empty house, Goten gone to visit Trunks at Capsule Corps. Her eyes fell to the phone, and she picked it up and unconsciously dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Good day. This is Capsule Corporation. Who do you wish to speak to?", said a mechanized voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello, I wish to speak to Bulma Briefs. I am a friend of hers", stated Chichi, saying it clearly so the robot could understand.  
  
"One moment…one moment….transfer! BEEP!"  
  
Psh..psh..psh…beepbeepbeep…  
  
"Hello? This is Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Bulma, hi! This is Chichi!", squealed Chichi, happy that she could gossip with someone.  
  
"Hi! You know what, Vegeta actually cooked something last night!"  
  
Chichi arched an eyebrow. "Was he…successful?"  
  
"Not exactly…", giggled Bulma, "it turned up a bit crisp…"  
  
"Goku never cooked, he just ate…but do you know what I'm so happy about? It's Gohan…"  
  
"Gohan? What's up with Gohan?"  
  
"Weeeeelll….I FINALLY MANAGED TO ENROLL MY BABY AT A REAL SCHOOL! He was just soooooo excited last night, I could tell!"  
  
"That's great, Chichi, but it might be a bit hard for him to interact with people his age…", Bulma wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"I don't know…MY SWEETIPIE CAN DO ANYTHING!", squealed Chichi again, bouncing in her chair.  
  
"If you say so, Chichi, if you say so…", Bulma laughed, "well, I've got to get back to work. I'll call you later, we can organize a picnic and Vegeta can be one of the cooks…"  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on his face! Goodbye!"  
  
*************  
  
Gohan walked around the corner, taking in the sights. He stopped short when he noticed a scuffle at the end of the streets. It seemed like two thugs were trying to rob a store, and at that moment they looked successful. (AN: Were they robbing a store? ::shrugs:: ) His mind raced, and he knew he could stop them. But how? When he got to school, people would swarm him! Suddenly, he got an idea. He somehow found another alleyway (('), and he retraced his steps and stepped in. A flash of golden light lit up the sky…  
  
*************  
  
Goten and Trunks laughed wildly as they put down the phone. They had heard it all, the conversation between Chichi and Bulma.  
  
"Goten, do you know what this means? Baby, sweetipie…", giggled Trunks as he stuffed some cherries in his mouth.  
  
"No, what, Trunks?", said Goten, with his mouth full of cake. (AN: imagine Goten sitting on the floor, holding a plate with cake, and his cute little cheeks bulging…)  
  
"It means….BLACKMAIL!!", yelled Trunks, fisting a small hand in the air. Gohan looked confused for a minute, but then he smiled. "YEAAAAAAHHHHH!", Trunks and him pulling a hi-five…  
  
**************  
  
Gohan stepped out of the alley, in SSJ, complete with gold spiked up hair and empty emerald eyes.  
  
"Excuse me…what do you happen to be doing?", he asked, walking up calmly to them.  
  
"Hey, kid, whatcha doin'?! We're robbing a store her', and you ain't gonna stop us!"  
  
"Are you so sure of that?", replied Gohan dangerously, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Why, you little…", said the thug, preparing to shoot his machine gun. Just as his finger tightened, Gohan moved and wrenched the gun out of the man's hands, twisted it easily into a knot, flung it aside, and kneed the thug all in just one second. The other man stared in disbelief, then dropped the bag, and wildly tried to run down the street, where he was caught by the police. Gohan smirked, and flew off, landing in a deserted field not far away. There, he switched back to his normal look, and looked at his watch.  
  
"KUSSSSSSOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
AN: Notice how my chapters keep on getting longer…and longer…and longer…Next chapter, Gohan is finally going to school, and there he hears rumors about the Gold Fighter…hmm, I wonder who it is? He also meets…dundundun…Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. Read and review! ::grins:: ( ( ( 


	6. New Boy meets Grouchy (and violent) Girl

Life and Problems  
  
AN: O.O' I just watched the previews for next episode, and it's so different than my plot! The thugs were actually robbing a bank, but I was close, ne? Well, anywhos, ::laughs nervously::, in this chapter Gohan actually GETS to school. I'm a genius, no? And Gohan never cursed (kuso- meaning damn)….=)' DON'T KILL ME PEEPS! I was having some trouble…  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DrunkenGohan: (still gets pictures of Gohan staggering around the Gravity Room and bouncing of the walls) Whehehee….oh, they will! Evil little chibis, they are! Later…  
  
SaiyamanHater: ::laughs hysterically:: I won't have him do that many poses. I need some for Videl, but I won't completely overdo it…::giggles::  
  
6- New Boy meets Grouchy Girl  
  
Gohan nervously went through the glass doors into the main hall of the school. He didn't have his schedule yet, and his admission letter said to go to the office to get it. 'This place is so BIG, where's the office?!', Gohan frantically thought as he walked around in numerous hallways. It made him feel like he was in a big maze, and there was no way out. Suddenly, he crashed into something very, very, solid….  
  
"Young man! What are doing wandering around here in class time!", barked the teacher, who showed no mercy. (AN: I would know…)  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am…I'm a new student here, and I can't seem to find the office.", Gohan replied, not wanting to get unto a teacher's bad side on the first day.  
  
"Oh! Very well, then. I'll help you find the office.", the teacher smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction of where Gohan was previously walking…Gohan gulped and sighed, following the teacher for what seemed like an eternity…  
  
***********  
  
Videl sighed as she looked at her new schedule, having gotten it at the end of last year. It didn't really make any difference to her what her classes were, school was all just the same. Sitting there at a desk, listening as the teacher drone on and on and on…  
  
"Hey, Videl!"  
  
"Oh…hi, Erasa.", she said, not looking up once.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, why so gloomy! It's not like you have that much of high school left to survive! Just another year!", said the blonde, smiling widely without a care in the world. Videl moaned and fell over.  
  
************  
  
Gohan sighed once again, but then looked up when the teacher suddenly halted. They were standing in front of two, seemingly huge, maple oak doors with a menacing sign on them that said 'The Main Office'.  
  
"Here, young lad. I hope I have you in one of my classes."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs…?"  
  
"O'Connell." The teacher shook his hand briefly, and then disappeared into yet another corridor.  
  
"Peh….", Gohan walked through the doors.  
  
*****************  
  
"Boring, boring, boring, did I mention boring?", muttered Videl, faintly hearing the teacher talking about the school and facility. "I've been here before, seesh." She lay her head down on the cold desk and wished the teacher to stop blabbing. Suddenly, there a knock on the door.  
  
"Ah! It must be our newest student.", said the teacher excitedly as he crossed over to the door. Videl raised her head in interest, and blue eyes peered at the door. There was no one there, but then someone stepped in. It was a boy with dark black hair that spiked up, charcoal black eyes, and wearing some silly baggy clothes. Videl couldn't help but wonder how much gel he had used on his hair.  
  
The boy raised his head shyly. "Ahh….Hajimemashite (nice to meet you). I'm Son Gohan". He laughed feebly and waved his hand.  
  
"Ohh…he's cute!", Erasa squaled quietly.  
  
"Class, this is Gohan. He had perfect scores on all of his entry exams, and he can actually read!", the class gasped. (AN: LOL) "Find somewhere to sit, Gohan, and welcome to my homeroom."  
  
"Arigatou.", Gohan bowed his head a bit and looked around, looking for somewhere to sit. He caught sight of a blond girl, waving to him from her seat. He smiled, and headed up.  
  
"There's a seat right here!", indicated the girl. The seat was between her seat, and an ebony haired girl was sitting on the other side.  
  
"Oh…thanks!"  
  
"So your name is Gohan, right? I'm Erasa, and that's Sharpener, the blond guy over there, and who is next to you is Videl. She's Hercule's daughter, you know.", she tipped a wink.  
  
"Hercule's daughter?"  
  
"I'd knew you would be surprised. I mean, her dad's the World Champion!"  
  
(AN: ::hackgackcoughchokeick:: )  
  
"Oh…umm, yeah…"  
  
"NO TALKING!", yelled the teacher, and Gohan and Erasa quickly stuck their noses in their books. The bell rang just a minute later, ending homeroom and starting first period.  
  
"Gohan, what do you have next?"  
  
"Um…Gym."  
  
"Oh, me too! How great!", squealed Erasa, and Gohan felt himself pulled through the corridors once more.  
  
******************  
  
Gohan stood nervously in the corner of the gym, waiting for the baseball game to start. He fidgeted with his clothes, and glanced all around. It hadn't been that bad…so far. Gohan jumped slightly as he heard a voice talking to him.  
  
"I'm Videl. Erasa must have told you."  
  
"Yes…yes, she did."  
  
" Well, nice to meet you, I guess. You don't look all that strong. Do you fight?"  
  
"Fight…? Oh! No, I don't."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Erm…yeah."  
  
"Well, just to tell you, don't try to suck up to me like every boy does.", she narrowed her eyes and pointed. "That guy got a broken arm. That other one has a broken ankle."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good, because since you can't fight you wouldn't be able to defend yourself."  
  
Gohan watched her back as she walked away rather dumbly, his fighting pride taking a low blow. He slowly came to his senses as the teacher came up and called them outside, silently fuming inside but keeping a cool face.  
  
AN: Don't kill me! It's school, I swear! ::mobbed:: And my version is just so different..but hey, it's my story! ^_^ Vid-vid is very violent. Gohan has had his poor little pride damaged. Erasa is a talkative chimpunk with blonde hair. Sharpener…well, he's Sharpener! What will happen in the baseball game next? Oh, and don't feel afraid to IM me or email me. I like to talk….but not like Erasa…o.o' 


	7. Baseball, Lunch, and the Flyaway Skissor...

Life and Problems  
  
AN: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit strange, but I'm doing it on a different computer. I'm so encouraged by you guys! ^_^ I noticed a lot of people's complaints was that it seemed short, and I'm trying to fix that…I'll make this one extra long! And I'm going to add scenes that weren't in the show…you know…my memory isn't perfect! ::ducks bricks::  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Edward T. 5- Thanks! I'll make them longer, I promise….And I won't emphasize that much on Saiyaman. I hate it too…I just need it to get him and Videl together.  
  
SSJ M. T.- Thanks! I'll make them longer…I will..::whines and types furiously::  
  
Eleonore- I'll make him good in Baseball, after he actually learns how to play. I hope I get a 10/10 sometime….^_^'  
  
DrunkenGohan: Yes yes…pity Gohan and his slowly recovering pride..Thanks! Ja!  
  
7- Baseball, lunch, and the flyaway skissors in Home Ec.  
  
Gohan was reasonably calmed down by the time they had actually gotten outside. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and started at the ground, his mouth forming a small 'o' of realization.  
  
"Hey dude, are you okay?", asked the blonde guy, Sharpener.  
  
"Y-yes…but I..er…just realized….I don't know how to play baseball?", Gohan said sheepishly as Sharpener's face twisted into something beyond words.  
  
"How can you NOT know how to play baseball? That's like, insane, man…"  
  
"Well, I know some…I remember Yamcha teaching me when I was a little…"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNOW YAMCHA?!", Sharpener yelled, going a bit blue in the face. Gohan's look changed to one of confusion.  
  
"Why? I've known him since I was a baby…He is one of my father's best friends."  
  
"Dude…do you realize you know the once most professinal baseball player in the world?!", replied Sharpener, now looking envious.  
  
"He never said anything about it…I saw him last weekend."  
  
"Holy…whatever you say, Dude, whatever you say…"  
  
*****  
  
Videl watched the odd conversation from across the field, and narrowed her eyes at the student called Son Gohan.  
  
"There's something odd about him…he knows Yamcha, and it's like it's not a big deal. Bizarre….well, I'll find out why he's so odd! Satan Videl never throws down a challenge!"  
  
(AnnoyingAnnouncerVoice: Watch out Gohan!)  
  
*****  
  
"Alright, kids! Time for our game! Sharpener and Videl are our team captains, so they can pick anybody they want. Sharpener, pick first." Sharpener glanced around, and picked.  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Erasa." (Videl)  
  
"Terrence."  
  
"…Gohan.", Videl's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at the unsuspecting boy. This picking went on for another 5 min., and then the real game began.  
  
"Videl's team is in the field, Sharpener's up to bat!", yelled the fat gym teacher. Gohan looked around rather lost, and decided to go ask Videl.  
  
"…Videl?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I've never played before…what should I do?"  
  
"Go there. See where it is?"  
  
"In the middle?"  
  
"Yes…and if a ball comes your way, try to catch it with this glove and throw it to the person who is standing at the base where the runner is trying to get to."  
  
"Uh…okay.", Gohan stared at the glove that was shoved in his hands by Videl, and gingerly put it on. In a few moments, the game started. The few rounds were rather uneventfull, until Sharpener got to bat. Videl was the pitcher, and she stared at him cooly.  
  
"You know that not many people can send back one of my curveballs."  
  
"I know…and I have been known to return many.", he gazed back at her, unfazed. Videl smirked and geared up, sending the ball whistling through the air toward Sharpener. Everyone heard the loud crack of the ball. That meant a homerun. Videl sighed loudly as she saw the ball going higher, and higher, and higher…she sighed even more loudly as Sharpener began to run the bases. Suddenly her head snapped up as a gasp echoed throughout the field, and she gaped. There was Gohan, floating at LEAST 50 meters of the ground, the ball in his mitt!  
  
'Uh…what was I supposed to do again…Oh yeah! I have to throw the ball to that one and then…', Gohan did a quick mental calculation in his mind. "Yeah!", and then he threw it…with his lowest power. Even then, the ball came in at an neckbreaking speed, and the catcher was skidding across the field, the ball smoking in his mitt. Everyone gasped again as he floated gently down, acting as though nothing had happened. Gohan gave a small smile and everybody fell over, shaking.  
  
"Gohan…", said Sharpener, his voice twitching.  
  
"Eh?", replied Gohan, laughing nervously. 'I hope I didn't go TOO high…'  
  
"What you just did…unbelievable…oh, never mind…", replied Sharp (hehe…sharp). Gohan just smiled and hurried away to change. As he scurried away, Videl watched him.  
  
"Bizarre…"  
  
****Lunch****  
  
Gohan stared at the small capsule in his hand, not believing that his whole lunch could fit in there. Of course, Bulma-san was amazing…  
  
"Hey Gohan?", Gohan broke out of his reverie of delicious food.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't that the kind of capsule that only people who work at Capsule Corp. get? Do you work there?", asked Erasa, not taking her eyes of the small capsule.  
  
"No, I don't work there…I've known Bulma all of my life. She was there when I was born."  
  
"YOU KNOW YAMCHA 'AND' BULMA BRIEFS?!", shrieked Erasa. Gohan sweatdropped and nodded slightly, seeing the heads that turned his way.  
  
"Wow…you are something amazing, Gohan.", Erasa said, shaking her head. "Hey, you can sit with us! It's Videl, Sharpener, and me!"  
  
"Thanks!", said Gohan, edging toward the table. "But I need some space…for my lunch."  
  
"…?"  
  
"You'll see…" Gohan took the capsule and opened it, slightly drooling. What was there when the smoke cleared was a feast for at least 12 people.  
  
"Um…Gohan, are you going to eat all of that?" Gohan nodded and dived in, eating at a reasonably slow pace…at least for him. The others watched as the food disappered, and were still gaping as he sat back after 5 min., smiling.  
  
"…" (Erasa)  
  
"…" (Sharpener)  
  
"…Bizarre…" (Videl)  
  
*****  
  
"We…have Home Economics?", asked Gohan, a bit surpised to see it on his schedule.  
  
"Yes, the Royal Pain in the Cheese*," answered Videl, "because all we do is cook and sew, all year long." Gohan sweatdropped and went into the class. A strange old teacher was smiling at some students and screaming at others. "That's Mrs. Kayuochi."  
  
"Erm…"  
  
"You have to go to her to assign you a table and a machine."  
  
"Okay…" Gohan took up his courage and neared the teacher. "Um…I'm new here and my name is Son Gohan. Nice to erm, meet you."  
  
"Ah! Yes! Go over there to Table 2 section 3 and you can have Machine 439 (same as his mountain area…hehehe). Gohan looked blank at the tables, at least until he saw the signs. His friends were scattered around the room, and he sighed. This was going to be a long period.  
  
**********15 min. later  
  
Erasa was cutting a piece of scrap cloth, but suddenly Sharpener bumped into her from behind and made her lose her balance.  
  
"Hey!" Erasa waved her arms around, ranting at him. Suddenly, THE SCISSORS* flew out of her hand. And they were headed straight across the room. To the back of…(guess)….Gohan's head. Erasa shrieked loudly as the scissors flew over in slow motion to Gohan who was sewing up a button. Everyone was screaming at him to get away, but he didn't hear them. Until the last minute. Gohan turned around to ask why they were screaming, but then blinked at the sight of scissors flying straight at his forehead. Erasa shrieked even louder if possible, and Sharpener was yelling at Gohan to get out of there. Gohan just sighed, and as the scissors almost made it to his head (everyone screamed and ran around like chickens with their head cut off (oops, wrong phrase)), he put up two fingers. Everyone fell silent as they watched the scissors make the final stretch. Suddenly, Gohan's fingers whizzed through the air and stopped the scissors straight, an inch from his forehead. Everyone twitched, grasped their throats, and ran to Gohan.  
  
"….(cough…) Bizarre…"  
  
Cheese- since I do not like to use curse words, I replace them with the relative term of cheese. Don't get me wrong, I like cheese. But it's just a funny term.  
  
Scissors- My Home Economics teacher is not strange, but she has weird terms. She calls scissors, ski-ssors. Yep.  
  
AN: It's long! Long I tell you! Much longer than my other one! And next chapter Gohan hears rumors about the Gold Fighter…first days are important. Bizarre…I love it when Videl says that. ::grins:: 4 pages…and ooh, someone just Imed me. Thanks all reviewers! ^_^ 


	8. Eyes (for lack of better title)

Life and Problems  
  
Disclaimer: Don't hurt me for the last 7 chappies, Akira Toriyama! I DON'T OWN DBZ! (But I wish I did..::hit by bricks::  
  
AN: ::runs around screaming her head off:: Oh no…::shuts window on stalker:: I'm writing, I'm writing, I swear! And I've decided that my plot will go completely different…at least some. ^_^' I'm also toying with the idea of having chappie sections…Note: Cheese is an alternative for curses. No offense to cheesy cheese.  
  
IMPORTANT: I have decided not to have Saiyaman. There will be something else.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DrunkenGohan: Hehhe…I've noticed you got an account! I like that story…;) Thanks!  
  
E.T 5: Yeah, comic relief…::laughs:: Thanku!  
  
EDPTGirl: Hehe, my mom is going to end up reading this story, and I don't particulary like cursing anyway, but they are teenagers. Videl actually says bizarre in the series too, and I only used it because anything else sounded weird. ^_^ Tanks!  
  
Vc: Thaaaaankies! (God, I'm so original with my replies to reviewers)  
  
Vsd2oc: ::screams:: Ack! Asking the author when the next chapter is coming out is bad…bad…::shudders:: Every author fears it. Anywhos, thanks!  
  
Chapter 8- Unreal  
  
Gohan sat in silence, the seemingly innocent silver scissors between his two fingers. His face contorted into confusion on why everybody was shouting, but then his mind finally got why they were so amazed. 'Cheese….Oh no!'  
  
"G…g…gohan! How DID you do that?!," exclaimed Sharpener, his eyes wide as dinner plates, disbelief stretched across his face.  
  
"Er….quick reflexes?", Gohan laughed nervously and dropped the offending scissors on a table, scratching his head in the typical Son gesture ™.  
  
"Right…and how did you manage to get those reflexes?", interrupted Videl, obviously intrugued.  
  
"Er…"  
  
BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Saved by the bell, Gohan walked out of the classroom. 'What am I supposed to say?! I'm an alien from another planet who's saved the world numerous times now, and have been trained by another alien, who helped me get the reflexes, besides the Saiya-jin blood in me?!', he though hysterically. It was harder than he thought to keep secrets here. Much harder. He walked shakily off to his next class.  
  
****Capsule Corps.****  
  
Vegeta sulked around, pacing in the gravity room. He had already done his routine for the day, and there was nothing to do. His mate was probably off with Kakarott's mate to do the horrid thing they called shopping. Kakarott's first brat was in school. His own brat was playing (causing mischief) with Kakarott's second brat. Vegeta stopped a moment in his pacing to see if he had gotten all the brats correctly. Yes. Suddenly, Vegeta had an evil thought. And it felt good. His smirk ™ spread slowly across his face as his prepared to call the brats of doom….  
  
****OSHS****  
  
Gohan frowned as he stared at his algebra textbook. He had learned all this when he was 8! He brooded silently, and let his thoughts wander. They wandered over to his three 'friends'. Sharpener was pretty open, but Gohan knew he was already suspicious of this new student. Erasa was just a ditzy girl, but she seemed pretty nice also. Videl…(Gohan drew a deep breath)…That girl scared him. She seemed to have a space in her brain where she put in everything about him. Her ki was pretty high also, for a human, and Gohan had no doubt she was stronger than her father. But still, something attracted him to her…a strange feeling. He didn't know if they were really FRIENDS yet, considering her personality was so monotone. Yes, she had talked to him, but there was a chill to her voice. Then, his brooding was broken by a horrible realization.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up from his desk, and he oddly went pale. Videl's eyes narrowed as she watched the boy scuffing his shoe and muttering something odd to himself. Something about spawns of evil, how his life was going to end, and how someone who had a name starting with 'Ve' (Videl couldn't quite catch it) was going to pay.  
  
Gohan frowned and scuffed his shoe under his desk and muttered to himself. He had just felt Trunks and Goten's ki, and they were in the school…moving closer…in the hallway…by the door….Gohan inwardly groaned as the door creaked open.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Teacher-Guy! Can we talk to Gohan?", said the voice of Goten. Gohan actually groaned and slammed his head into the desk, causing a small dent. He immediately covered it with a hand and sweatdropped.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Son Goten, see, and this is my best friend Trunks Briefs, see, and we need to talk to my brother, Gohan!"  
  
The teacher gazed oddly at the small boy, and then nodded. "Trunks Briefs…Briefs…No…can't be….", he then cleared his throat and motioned to Gohan. "You may talk outside the room with them."  
  
Gohan, now blushing with embarrasement, headed out the door, the two boys behind him. Videl frowned, and then excused herself to the bathroom, sliding out the door quietly and residing in some shadows. She listened to the odd conversation.  
  
"Alright, who sent you?"  
  
"Papa did!"  
  
"Vegeta…! Why?"  
  
"He said he wanted you to spar with him in the gravity room after school."  
  
There was a deep sighing sound. "Okay, then, tell him I'll come."  
  
"Wait, Gohan!"  
  
"What, Goten?"  
  
"Can I punch you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I mean, I know you're so much stronger than me and everything, but can I try it?"  
  
"Sure, but keep it quiet."  
  
Videl drew her breath and pressed into the shadows more tightly. Spar? Gohan said he didn't fight. Gravity room? Videl had never known of such a thing. Vegeta? Wait…if the boy's name was Trunks Briefs, then the man had to be Bulma Brief's husband, one of the most dangerous men in the world. Keep it quiet? Why? She glued her eyes back to the scene of Gohan and Goten, Trunks standing off in a corner. Suddenly, Goten drew back his little fist and it GLOWED. Gohan just stared back, unfazed. Then it all became a blur to Videl. The thing she saw when the blur was gone was Gohan with his finger in front of his face, withholding Goten's punch.  
  
"Goten, you're too slow!"  
  
"Aww…"  
  
" Well, anyway, you should get going now. I'll kill Vegeta later…if he doesn't kill me." Gohan paled at the thought.  
  
"Bye Gohan, niichan!"  
  
Videl slid back in the room and in her seat moments before Gohan stepped back in the room.  
  
"What was that about, Mr. Son?", said the teacher, curiously.  
  
"Just family issues.", laughed Gohan nervously.  
  
"Right…."  
  
****End of the Day****  
  
Gohan rubbed his forehead as he shifted his books into his bag. This place wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but his Saiya-jin side sighed in defeat knowing he could be home at this moment, training. However, it was the end of the day, and for such reason Gohan was glad. Homework didn't bother him, he could finish all of it in 10 minutes. His foot stepped forward as he readied to step out the door and call Nimbus in a deserted field somewhere. Suddenly, another foot flashed out in front of his own and Gohan tripped, not falling, but not exactly standing up straight either. He raised his eyes and met the cerulean blue eyes of Videl. 'Wow…they're pretty…' Gohan inwardly slapped his forehead at the thought.  
  
"So."  
  
"Eh?", replied Gohan nervously. He had this urge to say 'So what?' but then reminded himself it wouldn't help much.  
  
"So."  
  
"…", this time, Gohan was speechless.  
  
"Did you hear about the Gold Fighter this morning?" Gohan sighed in relief. He thought she was going to interregate him on the scene with the spawns of hell earlier that day.  
  
"Gold Fighter?"  
  
"They said he beat up some thugs in less than 10 seconds, and then left. He had golden hair and abnormal green eyes. He was wearing red pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a vest over it. A school badge was pinned to the front of the vest."  
  
"Oh…really?", said Gohan, looking down at his red pants, white shirt, and the vest with the badge pinned on it. Videl nodded and continued looking at him with those eyes.  
  
"That's…nice. Well, I have to go. See you, Videl!", he headed out the door and could feel those eyes on his back. He coughed nervously and headed to the outskirts of town.  
  
"I'll find out your secret, Son Gohan. You're a really bad liar.", Videl tisked as she headed home to do some 'research' on the strange boy…  
  
AN: The end of another chapter! Sorry for taking so long to type it, I was somewhat busy and had a bad case of writer's block. Also with the incident of me almost losing this chapter, I was somewhat peeved and put it off even more. R&R. 


End file.
